Nightlife
by Phoenix To Flame
Summary: Interesting things lie within the Asylum...if one knows how to look.


In which I again surpass my odd crossovers with odder ones. The whole motivation behind writing this was; Jeanette's hot, Hokuto's hot, how hot would they be together?

And thus, this.

All of Hokuto's strange vampiric traits will make more sense if you've been reading Carpe Noctrum as well. If not, SORRY!

* * *

><p>The club was dingy, grayed, not all that remarkable on the outside. But she hadn't seen anything else in the sleepy city she had arrived in, and it was still raining and not good at all for her new dress, with a tattered hem that she had personally seen to 'fixing' with her claws till strips hung down past her knees in dark green fabric.<p>

_'The Asylum, neh?'_ Hokuto thought, looking up at the blinking sign. It was the closest thing that she'd seen to something fun in this place, although if it fell flat, then she would have to wait for for at least three weeks before she was recovered enough to go through a gate to a different world.

She sighed, and pushed open the door.

The sounds of loud technopop and laughter, smells of blood and lust and the very taste of the air itself assailed her senses the moment she stepped in. Past the entryway filled with grungy posters, there was a bar, the looks of which it hadn't had a proper cleaning in years, and a very grouchy, overbuilt man with swirling tattoos up his body and all over his face.

Hokuto made a face in disgust, but walked through the doorway within.

Inside, was something vaguely more exciting. Several people were rather spectacularly spaz-dancing in a section of the club with strobe-lights turning their skin various sickly colors as they thrust their arms and hips around in something that might have been drunken, if it were a little more composed.

It set her pulse rushing, and she strode out more boldly, not missing the fact that the top of her dress, mauled and low cut as it was, was practically neck high compared to some of the cuts that the bustier of the women had.

She had not quite made it to the dance floor when the sensation of eyes led her to turn back. In a blouse cut so low down the front that her red bra did a better job of covering up her breasts than the shirt could hope for, and trimmed from the bottom up so that her midriff was glowing bone-white in the harsh light. Her skirt was short enough to leave male and female heads turned in the club, and the woman was practically the promise of a good fuck on legs. With icy pale skin and eyes covered in enough dark makeup to make her light eyes stand out even more prominently, she looked like the vampires of storybooks, seducing young bicurious women to their beds.

Hokuto had always liked those stories.

The woman cast an appraising eye at her, and obviously enjoyed what she saw. "Such a pretty little flower all trimmed from the tree. Where did _you_ come from my duckling?" she purred, her tone sultry and erotic.

Hokuto decided that she liked her, even if her sense of fashion was very scandalous. "I came in from the rain, is that a problem?" she retorted brightly, green eyes sparkling in mischief.

The woman grinned back, elongated canines flashing sickly pink in the lighting. "The flower has thorns, but thorns are not a bad thing at all." she laughed. "Sometimes the things that wash in on the tides are the most interesting. Just who are you my little birdling?"

Hokuto smiled deviously, showing off her own fangs. It hadn't been long at all since she'd eaten, and the healthy flush of blood in her cheeks had probably not shown the other vampire that she was one of them. "I am Hokuto, vampire princess of Malkav many dimensions away. Care to share your name too?"

The woman laughed, throwing her head back and baring her neck for one delicious moment. "A Malkavian of a different sort, right? Do you have the same gifts as us confined ones? The same curses?"

Hokuto raised one black eyebrow at the cackling woman. "What curses?"

The woman calmed enough to smirk, the action enough to send waves of interest through Hokuto. "Why, to see the world through twisted eyes. The mirror reflects, but it reflects brokenly. We see what may be, but understanding it is another case." She reached forwards and brushed cold fingers against Hokuto's cheek. "So warm my little princess, so beautiful. Teach me your warmth?"

Hokuto caught her fingertips in her own, brushing her fangs over them momentarily. "But not to those who I do not know." She was aware that for anything serious, that this was really too fast, but there was promise of great amusement for the next weeks suddenly, and playing a game of cat and mouse wasn't really her thing.

Not when the mouse and the cat were the same, and they threw themselves at her.

She released the woman's chilly fingers and brushed one gloved hand over her mouth. "Tell me your name?"

"I'm the finger down your spine when all the lights are out." the woman crooned, some level of eagerness creeping into her tone. "I'm the name on all the men's room walls. When I pout, the whole world tries to make me smile. And everyone wants to know who...is...that.._._girl?_"_ she ended with a slight moan to her voice, like she was hungry for something new.

Hokuto couldn't blame her, not at all. "Tell me your name little vixen." she laughed.

The woman stepped closer, basking in her warmth. "I...am...Jeanette. And this bit of chaos crammed in a certifiable giggle is my club." When Hokuto brushed a gloved finger against her cheek, she giggled sweetly, but on the insane side. "Have you found something interesting here yet little princess?"

Hokuto smirked. "Yes, she happens to be right here, purring promises of lust in my ears."

Jeanette laughed. "Ohoh! Not afraid to try new things duckling? Or is it just me?" She turned, pigtales of faded gold brushing against Hokuto's chest and sending ripples of anticipation down her spine, and then lay against her, back to breasts. "Mm, soft, and warm. What more could I ask for in a playmate?"

Hokuto laughed, encircling her arms about the other woman's body. "Do you play as well as you chirp? If you do, do you have a place not so crowded, more...intimate?"

Jeanette smirked, and the taste behind it was all fire and hunger. "Why don't you come up to my room, we'll see if you can play the game _my_ way."

Hokuto grinned as the vampire led her to an elevator, and up, teeth nipping sweetly at the curve in her shoulders. No, this world would be quite fun for the time she was waiting.

It remained to be seen if she wanted to return later on...

* * *

><p>And thus began the craziest lesbian affair ever.<p> 


End file.
